


Giving Johnny What He Needs

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Knockaround Guys (2001)
Genre: First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-13
Updated: 2004-06-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: What starts out as punishment turns into somethingelse.  I *so* suck at summaries.





	Giving Johnny What He Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Title: Giving Johnny What He Needs

 

Author: Maddie

 

E-mail: maddiec@bellsouth.net

 

Websites: 

 

Feedback: Yes, please!

 

Fandom: Knockaround Guys

 

Pairing: Johnny Marbles/Taylor Reese

 

Warnings: This story contains m/m sexual relationship and

spanking.

 

Rating: NC-17

 

Archive: Yes, just let me know where.

 

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. No copyright

infringement is intended and no money is being made. 

 

Summary: What starts out as punishment turns into something

else. I *so* suck at summaries.

 

Notes: This is for Paula, my Seth Green bud, who always gives

me my J/T fix, and for Phoenix, because she asked. 

 

Giving Johnny What He Needs by Maddie

 

Taylor shoved Johnny into his apartment. 

 

"Taylor , man, what's the problem?" 

 

"I told you, Johnny . I warned you. Now get in there." Taylor

said, calmly but firmly.

 

Taylor sat on the couch. "Come on, J. You know you got it

comin'. Take your pants down and let's get this over with."

 

"Taylor, you are *not* spanking me. I'm grown, for Chrissakes."

 

"Then you oughta act like it. Now, don't make me have to tell

you again."

 

"Taylor, you can't do this. My folks never even spanked me."

 

"Maybe they should have. But, unlike them, I care enough about

you to stop you before you get your ass killed. Now, drop your

pants and get across my knees or you get out now and don't

come back. I'm not gonna be there to save you again."

 

"Taylor ..."

 

"I'm serious."

 

Johnny hesitated for another minute, until he saw that Taylor

meant it. Then, head down, he unzipped his jeans and slid them 

to his knees. Taylor motioned Johnny over his knees. As Johnny

lowered himself, Taylor placed his left hand on Johnny's back to

steady him. When Johnny was situated to his satisfaction, Taylor

started to spank him, slowly at first. The smaller man merely

flinched slightly to begin with. But as the slaps became harder, he grunted, finally moaning as Taylor alternated cheeks until

Johnny's ass was bright red. As Taylor continued to rain blows

down, Johnny started to struggle.

 

"Be still, Johnny, don't make this worse."

 

"Please, Taylor," Johnny said, sobbing now. "That's enough. 

Stop."

 

"No. Not until I'm sure you won't do something like this again."

 

"I promise, Taylor, please!"

 

"You always promise, J." Taylor continued the spanking,

seemingly oblivious to Johnny's tears and pleas.

 

Finally, the blows slowed and then stopped. The only sounds then

were Johnny's sobs, and Taylor's hard breathing.

 

Johnny lay there, unsure of what to do. "Taylor? Is it… Can I get

up?"

 

Taylor moved his left hand, allowing Johnny to rise. Johnny

quickly pulled his jeans up, embarrassed. His head still down,

Johnny glanced at Taylor and gasped. Tears were streaming from Taylor's eyes. 

 

"Taylor?" Johnny asked, concerned, as he watched Taylor silently

crying. "What's wrong?"

 

Taylor wiped at his eyes. "I didn't want to do that, Johnny, that

hurt me. But it's gotta be better than finding out you got yourself

killed and I didn't do anything about it."

 

"Taylor…" Johnny said, softly.

 

"I can't stand it, J. I can't stand the way you take risks, the way

you don't think before you do something. Don't you know I care

about you? I couldn't watch you do it anymore."

 

Johnny went to his knees in front of Taylor, hissing as his jeans

rubbed against his sore ass.

 

"Taylor," Johnny said softly, reaching up to touch Taylor's face. 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

 

"I figured you weren't interested."

 

"Not interested? Why do you think I follow you around all the

time, trying to get your attention? I figured *you* weren't

interested in *me*. I mean, you're gorgeous. You can have

anybody, Taylor."

 

"Don't want anybody but you, J, never have. Why do you think I

kept gettin' you out of trouble?"

 

"You really want me, Taylor?"

 

Taylor leaned over to kiss Johnny passionately, his tongue

nudging the younger man's lips apart to explore his mouth slowly.

 

"What do you think?" Taylor said roughly, bringing Johnny's

hand to rest on the bulge in his jeans.

 

Johnny licked at his lips before replying shakily, "Me, too."

 

Taylor slid his hands under Johnny's shirt.

 

"J, you sure about this? You really want this?"

 

Johnny moaned as Taylor's fingers brushed his nipples, bringing

them erect instantly. "God, yes, I want you, Taylor."

 

Taylor stood, pulling Johnny to his feet also.

 

"Come on. Bedroom."

 

They moved to Taylor's sparsely furnished yet immaculate

bedroom. Taylor slipped his t-shirt off, then helped Johnny off

with his. He kissed smaller man again, before moving down to

suck on Johnny's neck, chuckling when he shivered and moaned.

 

"You like that, J?"

 

"Y-yeah. Do it some more?"

 

Taylor went back to Johnny's neck, licking, then sucking a mark

on the prominent collarbone. Johnny clutched at Taylor,

groaning. Taylor held him, slipping a hand down to undo

Johnny's jeans, sliding his hand down to fondle the erection

tenting the denim.

 

"Unnh," Johnny moaned, having lost coherence when Taylor

touched his throbbing dick. 

 

Taylor kneeled, taking Johnny's cock into his mouth, licking at

the weeping tip before engulfing it completely. Johnny shrieked,

leaning on Taylor, who urged him back up.

 

"Let me get these off you, J." he said, easing Johnny's jeans

down, slowly, past his still-tender ass. Once Taylor had stripped

Johnny, he urged him toward the bed.

 

"Lie down for me."

 

Taylor studied the pale body laid out before him. Johnny started

to turn away, but Taylor placed a hand on his arm.

 

"Let me look at you."

 

"Don't. I'm - - "

 

"You're beautiful," Taylor said, toeing off his boots and

unbuttoning his own jeans, stripping them off quickly. " See what

you do to me?"

 

Johnny moaned at the sight of Taylor's hard, leaking cock.

 

"Let me touch you, Taylor?"

 

Taylor joined Johnny on the bed. Johnny shyly touched him,

rubbing his fingers lightly over the other man's nipples.

 

"I won't break, Johnny. You don't have to be gentle."

 

Johnny used his thumb and index finger to roll the already hard

nipples, making Taylor arch his chest.

 

"Shit, that feels good," Taylor hissed.

 

Johnny became bolder, using his mouth on Taylor's nipples,

reveling in the knowledge that he was making the older man moan.

 

Taylor reached out a hand to push Johnny back. "Let me fuck

you now?"

 

Johnny could only nod. 

 

"J, you ever do this before? With a guy, I mean?"

 

Johnny shook his head.

 

"It'll be okay, Johnny. I'm gonna take care of you. I won't hurt

you."

 

"I know that, Taylor."

 

Taylor gave Johnny a kiss before turning him on his side. He got

lube from the bedside table. He took his time preparing Johnny,

easing his finger in slowly and gently, stroking Johnny's back as

he did. When Johnny started to push back on his fingers, Taylor

slipped a condom on.

 

"You ready, J? We'll go as slow as you want, and if it hurts too

much, you tell me and I'll stop."

 

"Okay."

 

Taylor placed his straining cock at Johnny's tight hole, then

pressed inward, listening for any sound of distress from Johnny. 

Moving slowly and steadily, Taylor only stopped once when

Johnny flinched away. 

 

"I got you, J, tell me when it's okay."

 

"I'm okay, Taylor, go ahead. Want you inside me," he rasped. 

 

Taylor continued to push inward, and soon, he bottomed out,

moaning at the sensations assailing him. He pulled out slowly,

almost all the way, then thrust back in, just as slowly. 

 

"God, Johnny, you're so tight, so good."

 

Johnny groaned. "Fuck me now, Taylor, please . . ."

 

Taylor started a gentle rhythm of thrusts, angling for Johnny's

prostate. He wanted this to be special for Johnny. And it was. 

Knowing he wouldn't last long in Johnny's tight ass, he reached

around to stroke Johnny's cock, pumping it in time to his thrusts. 

Soon Johnny was coming, shrieking Taylor's name as he came. 

That sent Taylor over the edge and soon they both lay there

panting and sweating. As soon as he could move, Taylor went to

the bathroom for a washcloth and gently wiped Johnny off, then

climbed back in bed to take Johnny in his arms. Johnny was

wiped out and starting to drift off to sleep. 

 

"Love you, Taylor," Johnny murmured.

 

"I love you, too, J."

 

The end


End file.
